This invention is directed toward a device for loading a transport container. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a device that more completely fills a transport container.
Loading particulate matter, such as dried distiller grains (DDG), is well known in the art. Typically, grain is released from a load out spout line and through gravity falls through an opening in the transport container. As the opening is normally centrally located, grain accumulates within the center and does not completely fill the container leaving gaps and spaces usually in the upper corners of the container. At this point, sometimes grain is shoveled into the corners and, while this helps, the process is time consuming, labor intensive, and still does not fill the container to capacity. Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a device that more efficiently loads particulate matter into a transport container.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that more easily loads particulate matter into a transport container.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.